


Permission

by Svftackxrman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, I'm Bad At Summaries, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman Are Related, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Non Binary Hange Zoe - Freeform, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short Story, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, aot fanfic, attackontitan, business man levi ackerman, friends to lovers kinda thing, i know nothing about business, levi has an attitude, modernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svftackxrman/pseuds/Svftackxrman
Summary: You're hired as one of the world's most successful business man's assistant, Levi Ackerman. He hires you to look after his house while he attends business trips and organizing his schedules but how close can you get to the world's most stubborn and workaholic man in order to show him that it doesn't hurt to relax , perhaps along with a companion?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm bad at summaries. This sounds very boring but I promise to try and make it interesting haha.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

It had been casually dropped into the conversation you were having beside Mikasa.

You had been made redundant last week at a local grocery store you worked at for a couple of months. Sure, it wasn't much but it paid your bills and put food on the table. You weren’t surprised when your manager had _attempted_ to let you go as considerately as possible, offering you another job possibly in another chain store. But business these days are constantly developing and growing ;with new, modern stores slowly taking over the industry.

_Whatever_ , you didn't need that shitty job anyways, customers regularly complaining, unreliable colleagues and crap wages for long, difficult hours. You couldn’t be anymore happier to be sent off. It wouldn’t have been much longer before you might've gained up the courage to quit anyways.

Sharing your irrational thoughts with one of your close friends seemed to be a good remedy as you ranted sat alongside Mikasa in her apartment, as she awkwardly tried to comfort you while you fret that “your life is over” and that “you’ll be eating out of rusty tins and cans for the rest of your life”.

Sure you were being dramatic and claimed that you didn't need that job but that money was the only thing you had to sustain yourself. Trying to recover from the student loan you had only just paid back, regardless of you achieving your business degree years ago, money was starting to get tight. Slightly remote from your chosen career path, you were now stranded.

  
  


_Until,_ of course, Mikasa brought up her cousin.

“What cousin?” you said doubtfully, you don’t specifically remember her mentioning a cousin as she rarely spoke up about her family relations.

“You know the rich one, Levi Ackerman…” she trailed off hesitantly, and fiddled with the glass cup she had in her hands.

“Ackerman?!” you exclaimed, bewildered, almost instantly remembering the front cover of a popular magazine a few weeks ago , with his face and name proudly imprinted on the front page as over hundreds of copies quoted him as ‘ _one of the top ten best businessmen in the country.'_

You had no idea how you missed out his last name and didn't catch on , perhaps you were on night shift that day and you were too caught up in your trance of thoughts to even notice.

Not surprising.

You were still startled that after all these years of knowing your best friend that it never came you across on how they both coincidentally have the same last name.

“How come you never told me about him?” you confronted feeling a little bothered that Mikasa didn’t reveal this to you.

“Didn’t think it was relevant to bring it up, I thought you already knew? Besides I don’t like him, he’s an asshole” she stated strongly.

“An asshole?” you repeated , uncertain by what she meant.

“Yeah” she confirmed raising the glass of water to her mouth before saying "He’s ignorant, small and an irritating clean freak. No wonder he can’t get a wife”. She took a long sip from her cup as you raised an eyebrow to her statement.

_Single ,eh?_

_“_ Anyways he’s looking for an assistant or basically someone to deal with his shit “ Mikasa sighed continuing on, “I heard he fired his last assistant because she couldn’t clean properly or something like that" she mumbled.

You scoffed, _shit_ _he really gave a fuck about cleanliness then._

You weren’t that messy to be fair, sure some days you might find clothes lying around that you had been too lazy to tidy away,empty cups stained of coffee in the sink and opened notebooks sprawled randomly. **But** , you knew how to scrub counters until you could see your own reflection and are handy with a bottle of Windex and cloth.You rolled your eyes at the thought of him losing his shit just because you missed a spot of dust some place.

“It's yours, if you really are desperate.” Mikasa offered sympathetically, stating that she would let him know someone was available. 

You hesitated.

Accepting this job meant you had to take it 100 percent seriously if you didn’t want to risk ending up with an eviction notice on your door at the end of the month. 

You sighed deeply, considering your decision one final time before you faced Mikasa and met with her dark eyes declaring a self assured,

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’ll take it.”


	2. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on the second chapter, I've been busy this week but I hope to update more next week!

Mikasa messaged you the next morning, informing you that her cousin was interested in hiring you and had arranged a meeting with you later this afternoon at some cafe place you had never heard of.

You were slightly surprised that he had gotten back to you that quick.

_Must be desperate huh?_

When you returned back to your apartment last night, you did a _little research_ on this ‘Levi Ackerman’ turns out he was more well-known than you thought. His multi-million dollar companies were currently more successful than ever, with his sales far ahead and prosperous than any other business.

He seemed dedicated.

Of course you came across images of him as you had no idea what he looked like.

His stern and serious face. You couldn’t find one image of him smiling, not even a smirk. If you weren’t looking for another job you would stay a hundred feet away from him. But then again If looks could kill, you would be six feet under the ground in an instant among his intimidating navy eyes with a sharp jawline that caught your attention.

You noted that he was attractive but by Mikasa’s comments, it seemed that his personality was disheartening. I mean, he didn’t look like an asshole, maybe he kept serious and composed in front of the press, for his reputation. Maybe deep down he was a really fun and friendly person, someone you could easily get along with.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_You couldn’t have been any more wrong._

  
  
  
  


You arrived at the cafe with just five minutes to spare, it took you a while to find it for you’re not too familiar with this area. The street was commonly busy, people hauling shopping bags and the regular noise of traffic and commuters travelling; you found the cafe situated at the end of the street.

  
  


You entered the building and the atmosphere suddenly changed, everything was tranquil, slowed. Soft music playing in the background; modern, sleek chairs and tables arranged in the perfect formation, quiet chatter of current customers sat indoors , the odd noise of hot beverages in little, detailed teacups being stirred by well-polished silver spoons captured you strangely. The lights subtly illuminated the place, giving it a certain glow, green plants positioned all around the cafe various different sizes. The strong aroma of coffee underneath your nose.

You’d never been to a place like this before.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Clearly._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oi, are you going to order something or just stand there like you’ve just shit yourself?” a voice declared behind you.

You turned around and instantly recognized the face of someone who you’ve never met before. Intimidating eyes shadowed by the strands of his jet black hair, stern and serious expression that matched his tone of voice too. His smooth sharp jawline still grasped your attention. He wore a dark grey suit with a white collared shirt, no tie, few buttons undone revealing his slender collarbone.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there” you apologized ignoring his previous statement, you held out your hand ready to introduce yourself.

“I’m-”

“I already know who you are, Mikasa already spoke to me” he cut off bluntly, already making his way past you to the front counter ignoring your gesture. You sharply followed behind the short man slightly fazed.

“What do you want?” he asked, this time in a bored tone, implying what you wanted to order.

“Oh just a coffee for me please” you requested and almost immediately he let out a soft ‘ _tch’_ under his breath but still loud enough for you to hear it.For the second time, you chose to ignore it and let it slide.

  
  
  


_He was really living up to that asshole comment, wasn’t he?_

  
  


“A coffee and the usual please” he muttered.

“Of course, Mr Ackerman, take a seat I’ll be right over” The barista acknowledged nodding at the two of you.

You both silently took your seats at a shared table sitting across from each other, you didn’t make eye contact with him and instead continued to inspect the cafe and it’s features. You could feel his eyes gaze at you, judging you without saying a single word. You dressed casual today but if you knew that you’d be coming to this cafe, I’m sure you would have made more of an effort.

“Have you been here before?” this time his tone was curious, starting conversation, you met his inquisitive steel eyes and responded to him.

“No, it’s my first time here actually” you said, he showed no reaction to your statement and continued to observe you. You avoided his eye contact once again and stared at the little patterns of art hung on the wall to distract you. Desperately trying to find a way to spark conversation, you were unusually tense and intimidated, afraid to say something that could ruin your last-minute shot at getting a job.

Thankfully the barista came over and concluded the awkward atmosphere for a brief moment as you mumbled a ‘thank you’ with both of your hands wrapped around the cup of hot coffee whereas he stirred his tea with a silver spoon.

He took a sip of his tea, holding it in a way you’ve never seen before, not that you drew attention to it and disregarded the action while you took a sip of your own hot beverage. Silence collapsed between the two of you again.

He let out a short sigh and in a fatigue voice questioned, “why do you want the job?”. You looked at him in his eyes for a split second before pulling away from his daunting gaze.

You hesitated.

_Why did you want the job?_

Do you just honestly admit to him that you’re here for the money? Or do you give a melodramatic performance hoping he’ll feel pity for you and make sure that you’ll have a roof over your head next month?

The answer was straightforward, he obviously didn’t come and meet you just for you to waste his time. You were lucky to be even seeing him in person.

This time you let out a sigh and admittedly said “I’m just desperate, I mean, I’m just looking for anything right now, I need the money” That took balls, but you weren’t going to get anywhere if you acted conceited or tried to charm him. So you just plainly gave a direct answer to his direct question. You didn't want the job for any particular reason, you just wanted to make ends meet just for now until you found a new starting point for your career.

He raised an eyebrow to your honest confession, surprised, no one was really that frank with him _but_ at least you didn’t hide what most people want from him.

_Money._

He took another sip of his tea, you anxiously waiting for his response, nearly kicking yourself for being too truthful. He let out a hum setting down his cup before saying in a sarcastic manner “is that so?”

You nodded and continued not sensing his sarcasm, “I only heard about this position from Mikasa, she mentioned it to me”

He let out another hum, eyes still piercing at you,

“Do you trust Mikasa?”

_Is that supposed to be a trick question?_

“Of course,” you said undoubtedly, “ what kind of question is that?”

He ignored your response and asked once more “Are the two of you close friends?”. You nodded, “why?” 

He ignored your response again and let out another _‘tch’_ gingerly rolling his eyes, you obviously noticed this and had to hold back your tongue trying to stay composed at his character.

A pause collapsed between the two of you again, this time you made direct eye contact with his grey eyes. Ready to snap at any other comment he had prepared to fling at you.

Breaking the eye contact and turning his head slightly to the left, his jawline becoming even more prominent, he surveyed the busy scenery outside and while slowly lifting his cup he coldly admitted “She spoke highly of you when she called me, saying that you were interested in the position, you're apparently good at cleaning and all the other shit” He drew a long sip and swallowed, “ I may not get along with Mikasa but I trust her judgement about you.”

You silently thanked Mikasa in that moment for saving your ass, sure she may have over exaggerated with the cleaning part but she seemed to impress him. You owed her.

He suddenly stood up and placed a few banknotes on the table, he straightened out his grey jacket and rearranged his cuffs. He dove one hand into his pocket and dug out a white card with figures imprinted on it and slid it on the table. “My secretary, Petra will message you the details and information” You couldn’t help but freeze in awe,

it was over that quickly? He already made his mind up before coming here?

“My number’s there as well if anything should happen” You glanced at the card with his name written above the digits.

”Tomorrow morning, 9am and don’t you fucking dare be late” he warned in a dangerous tone before he turned his back on you and left you sitting there, astounded.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors I may have missed!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any spelling or grammar mistakes :)


End file.
